


Storm On The Horizon

by Moonfire14



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bad Parent Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Canon Rewrite, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, F/M, Hades is the only good parent, M/M, Mal Has Issues (Disney), Mal has unpredictable magic, Rewrite, Villains to Heroes, basically hades raised mal instead of maleficent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: It all started with a storm, five broken children, and a prince who wanted more than others believed he could have.(Basically this is just a darker rewrite of the first movie if Mal was raised by her father and if Uma had been part of the first round of kids to go to Auradon.)
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Storm On The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a prologue that also serves as a little introspective into the characters years before the main story starts. I hope to upload once every week but I'm not going to push myself too hard and make myself sick like I've done before.
> 
> I also admit I went a bit overboard with the metaphorical language in this one. The rest of this story shouldn't be quite so heavy with it but I thought it fit the introspective nature.

The Isle has a way of swallowing kids whole. The lucky ones are forgotten, lost to the filth and crime of the street but the others… the others are drowned in past mistakes they never made and expectations they can never achieve. They are the unloved, the broken, the princes and princesses of destruction.

A girl filled with rage stands on rotten floorboards of a building she fought tooth and nail for and her hands are stained with paint. Her dark hair flickers like fire and she screams, a twisted portrait of her agony splashed across the wall. The storm rages on in the streets as the fight, too big for her small body, leaves her.

Another girl with the sea in her blood but her feet cursed to the land runs through the storm, seeking solace in the only place that has ever granted her happiness. The boards are slick under her boots but their faces keep her upright. In a boat that will never sail, two boys,even smaller than she, grin from the deck. When their tiny hands wrap around hers, she is home.

A doll sheds it’s makeup in the mirror and the little boy underneath feels whole again. Laying on furs that have seen better days, he stares into the dark and listens to the pounding rain. He dreams of shooting stars and far off worlds; of princes, magic and adventure. A world his mother will never let him see. He’s just her doll after all.

Streets away, in a long dilapidated castle, a tiny girl with china skin and bright eyes lets the storm seep into her hair. She leans out the open window, wishing she could fall, to escape her gilded cage and fly. She’s meant for something more, for fairy tales and true love but the cage is safe. She doesn’t want to break.

The ill-gotten gains just taste bitter on the boy’s tongue, sticky and rancid as the apple runs down his fingers. The violent rain slicks his hair to his face as the alley bricks cut into his back. The gang is waiting for him, he knows, but he savors this. Greed will be his downfall but in this moment it's all that makes him feel human.

Across oceans, in another world, a little princeling stares at the dim lights of a far off island and dreams of girls with hair made of fire, skin of porcelain, and eyes filled with the ocean and of boys with faces made of stars and eyes that drip envy. He dreams of a life he could never understand. He wants to save them but they’re too far away. They slip through his fingers like smoke, lost to dreams.


End file.
